Turning Tables
by Shadowed Stars
Summary: The rebellion happened again, and the Capitol persevered yet again against the districts. With the rebellion still looming over Panem, President Crow has decided to re-install the Hunger Games with a new twist that sends shockwaves throughout Panem. Completely new verse. Rated T because it's The Hunger Games. SYOT Open.


**Head Gamemaker Lilly Flambeaux**

"Miss Lilly, the president is ready to see you."

The attendant at the door beckons me to come on over and walk through the big glass double doors that leads to the President's private meeting room. The attendant pushes open one of the doors and I slip through the door and walk on over to a plush black chair at the opposite end of the table from where the President is sitting.

"President Crow, I'm sure you're going to love the ideas I've come up with for the first arena after the… setback we endured," I speak in a business like tone to the fair-skinned woman in front of me.

President Crow nods her head and takes a deep breath before speaking. "I sure hope it is great. This is the first Hunger Games after the second rebellion, and we really need to show the Districts that we are still in control."

"I couldn't agree more ma'am," I say. I quickly click open my bleu briefcase and pull out a stack of papers and place them on the table in front of me. I click the briefcase closed and put it back on the floor, and begin to thumb through the papers. "I have drawn out a small scale of the arena on a piece of paper for you to see." I hand the paper over to President Crow and she looks at it intently.

For what seems like hours she looks at the large paper and at points even raises her eyebrows, whether in happiness or anger I'll never quite know. After she finishes looking it over, she hands me back the paper and gives me a small smile of approval.

"The arena looks excellent Lilly, I'm very impressed with what you have come up with. But can I trouble you to show me some of the mutts the other Gamemakers have come up with?" she asks solemnly.

"I can't reveal all the secrets to you Miss President," I say with a slightly playful nature to my voice. "Even the President of Panem needs to be a little surprised during the first Games."

President Crow gives a slight laugh at this and flashes a toothy grin in my direction, and then stands up out of her chair.

"I certainly hope this year's games goes according to the plans you've showed me," she states calmly. "Because if not, the districts might come right back and rebel again."

And with that, President Crow walks out the glass doors and down the hallway to who knows where.

**Official disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**A/N: And that's the end of the prologue. I know it is very short, but I decided to keep it short and simple instead of dragging it out and making it a very boring and long chapter.**

**So I do have some things to tell you guys. This is a new verse, and it is an extension of canon. This is the verse I have created, and all of the things inside the verse do belong to me. The verse is called the ShadowedVerse, and here are the new changes to it:**

The districts rebelled again against the Capitol before the 75th Hunger Games commenced. The full story on what happened will be on my profile.

Because of some of the Capitolites assisting in the rebellion, the President has decided that the Capitol must also send in two tributes, bringing the total to 26 tributes per year.

Districts 1, 2, 7, and the Capitol are the career districts. District 4 no longer is a career district because they no longer like the Hunger Games. District 7 and the Capitol became a career district because they want to succeed like Districts 1 and 2 did in the previous Hunger Games.

All of the districts industries remain the same.

Because the mentors played such a big hand in assisting the rebellion, the President decided to execute all but one mentor from each district. The reasons why those 12 mentors were spared is unknown.

The Capitol receives a mentor replacement since this is the first time Capitol tributes will be in the arena.

**Okay, so those are the changes. The full story as to what happened with the rebellion and all will be on my profile, as well as the form to submit. P****lease PM the tributes only. It is not first come first serve; I will pick the best tributes that are submitted. I will allow reservations but the reservation happens for 3 days, and if you don't hand in the tribute after 3 days then the spot opens up again.**

**Once I get all the tributes, a blog that shows the tributes and the mentors will be uploaded. The link will appear on my profile.**

**-Shadowed Stars**


End file.
